Jared Hess vs. Alexander Shlemenko
The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator second season middleweight tournament. The fight was only Jared Hess's second career loss. He injured his knee badly in the third round and the doctor stopped the fight. Alexander Shlemenko thus advanced in the finals to face off against Bryan Baker. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Shlemenko landed an inside leg kick. He landed another one. Hess stalking. Four thirty-five. He missed another. Four fifteen. They circled some more around. Four minutes. Shlemenko had sworn that he wouldn't throw spinning moves and he held true to it. Hess got a double to side control easily. Three thirty-five. Hesss landed a left hand. Another one too. Three fifteen. Hess managed to take the back with both hooks and he had a twister as well. Three minutes remaining. Two thirty-five. Hess landed a trio of elbows to the kidneys and a right hand in under with two fifteen. Two minutes. Hess worked for the choke but he lost one hook. Hess had it in but he lost it. One thirty-five. Shlemenko broke away and he was trying to stand, Hess had the standing back and he kneed the body. Hess kneed the leg. One fifteen. He kneed the thigh. One minute. 'Heavy hips!" Hess worked for a single. He got it down to guard really. He turned and had the back again. Hess flipped with thirty-five and they stood and Alex landed a pair of knees. He missed a spinning back fist and they rolled and scrambled, Hess worked for a kimura and an omoplata, Hess almost had the back with fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. Shlemenko landed a spinning back kick to the body and missed a spinning back fist and Hess had the standing back again. They rolled again and Alex had guard with a tight guillotine. Hess popped out. Four thirty-five as Hess landed a left hand. A right. A hard right. A left. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Hess landed a hammerfist. A left hand. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Hess landed some body shots. He landed a right and a left. Three minutes. A hammerfist and another one and another. Alex threw up a triangle and Hess avoided and got caught in another and that was tight with two thirty-five. Hess was turning out. They were in a strange position. Hess took the back once again. Two fifteen. He got both hooks in. Hess turned on top to a dominant half-guard with two minutes. Alex went for a kneebar out of nowhere. Hess was rolling. It was tight. He turned out on top to guard with one thirty-five. Alex went for another triangle but lost it with one fifteen. One minute remaining. Thirty-five. Hess landed a left hand. Fifteen. Hess landed a left hand. The second round ended. The third round began. Hess dodged an inside leg kick and dodged a spinning back kick. He shot and got a double. Alex went to the fence sprawling but Hess took the standing back with four thirty remaining. Four fifteen. They're both resting. They broke. Alex landed a flying knee and turtled Hess up. Hess was just crouching there. Four minutes. Alex stood landing haymakers down. Hess stood and got caught in a fstanding guillotine. Alex came down and had the back. Hess rolled and retained guard with three thirty. Three fifteen. Hess's knee was hurt, I think. Three minutes. No, not yet. Alex postured up and stood and walked off. Hess was trying to stand and he was stumbling. Alex came to check on him. The referee waved it off as the doctor yelled for him to stop it. Alex raised his hands. Hess's knee was hurt badly. I think Hess collapsed on his knee from that flying knee, I think. His left leg. 'He dislocated his knee'. Hess protested the stoppage, but he was full of adrenaline.